


One Night Stand

by FromNYtoNZ



Category: Austenland, Humor Me - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bret McKenzie - Freeform, Jemaine Clement - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromNYtoNZ/pseuds/FromNYtoNZ
Summary: Martin sips at his drink, Nate downs about half a glass in one go."Easy there, mate..."Nate looks at him full for the first time."Are you Australian?" He squints.“New Zealand" .
Relationships: Jemaine Clement/Bret McKenzie, Jemaine Clement/Bret McKenzie non RPF, Martin (Austenland) - Relationship, Nate Kroll - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my partner in crime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+partner+in+crime).



Nate is feeling low, lower than he has in a long time. He's fought with Nirit again, well she criticised him again about something he was supposed to have done. He's fairly sure she's been cheating on him with one of her clients; she hasn't touched him in months. Nate has never been one for going out and drinking his troubles away, but it’s just getting too much for him. He just fucks off to the nearest dive bar; The Kiwi Tavern, drops himself into a seat at the bar orders himself a vodka when a lanky, curly haired guy sits next to him and offers to buy him a drink and thinks "fuck it". 

Martin orders a pitcher of beer because he knows plans to be here a while. Nate downs the dregs of his own drink and accepts a fresh one. Martin sips at his, Nate downs about half a glass in one go.

"Easy there, mate..."

Nate looks at him full for the first time.

"Are you Australian?" He squints.

“New Zealand"

Martin grins and Nate notices he has a very delicate face.  He is 100% his type, tall, thin, large brown eyes, he would definitely want those long limbs wrapped around him. Even Nirit would appreciate his beautiful delicate features.  Thinking of Nirit sends hi s mood  down again and another good portion of the beer disappears.

Martin notices the wedding ring, a plain band, takes a sip. "Wife trouble?" It was an easy bet.

"Oh yes," Nate spits.

He's handsome, Martin thinks. Dark,  wavy hair that's  starting to  grey now and not the brown eyes Martin was expecting but green. He's hunched over the bar, cradling his beer but Martin can tell he's a  built guy, his shirt pulling across his back as he slumps, sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Nate sighs, realises he owes the lanky guy polite conversation at least. He offers a meaty hand... "I'm Nate…"

Martin takes it " You have such soft hands”

“I’m Martin, good to meet you." Nate just nods.

Martin senses  an opening, moves his stool closer. I'm staying at the hotel over the road, if you really wanted..." h is voice trails off when Nate s i t s up. For a second, Martin thinks he might belt him one but he shrugs, finishes up his drink and stands, a little unsteadily. "Sure..." and for the second time that night  thinks "fuck it".

Nate takes Martin by surprise; he has not even had time to throw the key card on the night stand before Nate is pushing him against a wall. Rubbing up against him, roughly kissing him. Trying to frantically push Martins coat off his shoulders, hand u nder his shirt rubbing his chest, teasing his nipples Martin almost powerless to  respond, Nate was so shy at the bar he did not expect this onslaught.

Nate fiddling around with his jeans, pushing them down to relieve the pressure continuing to rub against Martin almost desperately. Martin fumbling to undo his belt and push down his jeans and boxers so he can feel Nate's cock against his. Rather indelicately Nate grabs hold of Martins cock and rubs it up against his own, eliciting groans from both. Nate leans into the crook in Martins neck, he pulls the neck of his shirt aside, biting and sucking on Martins neck. Martin humming as he strokes Nates chest, sliding his hands desperate to push his shirt up.

Nate uses his large hands to push down on Martins shoulders, down to just where he wants him. Martin takes the hint and eagerly kisses the tip of his cock, he teases slightly but Nate is not in the mood for teasing. He threads his hands into Martins curls and pushes against him. He pulls away, then pushes in again repeating the motion. Martin pulls Nates jeans all the way down so he can grab a handful of his ass, he squeezes firmly and becomes more eager pulling Nate backwards and forwards, loving Nates low groans.

Nate strokes Martins hair, tilting his head to look at him. The eye contact turning him on even more

"Martin tell me you love my cock"

"Nate I love your big cock"

Nate groans, it's been so long since he has heard anything positive about his body

"Martin, would you like me to put my big cock in you".

Martin stands up, and looks Nate straight in the eye. Martin continues to stroke Nate's cock, he kisses him, smiles and replies "I thought you'd never ask."

Martin wraps his arms around Nate , who picks him up with ease. He then wraps his legs around Nate's waist and continues to rub up against him while he carries him over to the bed. Nate is starting to feel more confident; he peels Martins shirt off, and then his own, displaying none of his previous shyness. Martin, sat on the edge of the bed pulls Nate toward him, slides his hands up his chest. He rubs Nates pecs, while licking, kissing and nipping at his belly.

Nate can feel the vibrations of Martin humming against him. Nate pushes Martin backwards onto the bed, Martin pulls Nate on top of him. Both rubbing their cocks against each other as they kiss. Nate flips Martin over onto his front as if he weighs nothing at all. He kisses his bony shoulders, and down his narrow back, he starts nipping at Martin's ass, he can feel him grinding his cock into the bed, trying to get relief. Nate pulls Martin's ass up towards him, ordering him to get on his knees. Martin responds with a "yes, sir." Martin is not used to being the one out of control, but he kind of likes it.

Nate kisses and nips at Martin’s cheeks, Martin grabs hold of his own cock and starts stroking. Nate spreads his cheeks and licks across his hole,  he uses the tip of his tongue to circle the ring of muscle. Martins quiet groans get a little louder. Nate lubricates his index finger, and gently enters Martin  w ho responds with a "fuck." He removes it and it inserts it a couple of times before he is sure Martin can handle more. He then tries 2  digits , then 3,  it’s obvious Martin has done this before.  H e strokes his cock a few times, it's leaking with pre-cum, he rubs it against Martin's entrance.

Nate enters him slowly, once the head of his cock is in he pulls it out, he can hear Martin’ s frustration . If he's honest he loves the sound of someone wanting him, so he does it a couple more times.

Martin pleads "please stop teasing"

Nate pushes all the way in and out "oh fuck Martin, you’re so tight."

He starts with a slow rhythm he can see Martin stroking his cock faster and faster

"Oh know you don't"

H e grabs hold of  Martin’s right arm, then the left pinning it behind his back,  holding  them as leverage, he can't believe how good this feels.  He feels like a man having water for the first time after being stuck in a desert for years. Nate releases  Martin’s arms, and  slides his arms along his sides, wrapping them around his chest and pulling him up against him. Martin turns around to kiss Nate, he wraps his hands around his head and holds him close, while Nate continues to fuck him.

"Tell me you love my cock Martin, tell me you love what it's doing to you"

“I love your cock, and what’s doing to me, just keep fucking me." 

Nate feels an additional wave of pleasure come over him, Nate pulls out telling Martin to turn over.

Martin is slightly frustrated "Nate I need your cock".

"You want it do you?"

"No, I need it"

Nate pushes back in with no friction at all, he moves with a bit more urgency, pushing harder and deeper. They are both groaning as he moves in and out, Martin tries to touch his cock, Nate telling him "no hands."

Martin pushes his head back into the bed with frustration, Nate seeing Martin's frustration decides to give him some relief and starts stroking his cock.

Nate is drilling him harder and faster. Martin can tell Nate is so close, he is becoming very verbal

"Fuck, Martin. I am so close, where should I cum"

Martin places his hands over Nate’s, continuing to stroke him harder and harder

"Fuck Nate, fucking cum in me. Cum in my pussy. I want you to cum in my ass"

It gets too much for Nate and he cums hard.

"Oh fuckkkkk"

"Oh god"

Nate is panting hard, Martin is jerking off faster and faster. Nate orders him to remove his hands, he does.

"Martin I need to know if your cock tastes as good as your ass".

Nate sucks the head of his cock, taking him into his mouth. Martin grips onto Nate’s hair, trying to speed him up. Nate drags his tongue along the underside of Martins cock, paying special attention to his frenulum. Martin is gripping harder and harder onto his hair.

"Oh god Nate I'm gonna cum, oh god don't stop"

"Fuck I'm cumming." He comes hard and fast, to Martin's surprise Nate swallows. Martin pulls Nate upto his level, he kisses him, tasting himself on Nates tongue. Nate leans his head on Martin's chest, his full weight pushing down on him.

Martin is the first to speak "that was....that was something. God that was amazing"

“Really? It was good?”

"Fuck yeah it was. How long until you recover and we can do it again".


End file.
